Hoher Besuch?
by minghi
Summary: Die Voyager bekommt Besuch.. das ist mit einigen Problemen verbunden...


Hoher Besuch!?  
  
Authors Note: Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen eine Geschichte mit Q zu schreiben... *g*  
  
Widmung: für Maja  
  
Kontakt: minghi@gmx.net  
  
Als sie erwachte war das erste was sie bemerkte Kopfschmerzen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt umgedreht und weitergeschlafen. Aber sie war nun einmal der Captain und als solcher konnte man nicht einfach „schwänzen". Also erhob sie sich seufzend, ging unter die Dusche, zog sich an und replizierte eine Tasse Kaffe. Mit dieser in der Hand machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.  
  
Auf dem Weg traf sie Neelix. Er hatte diesen gewissen „Captain-ich-hab-was- ganz-leckeres-neues-das-sie-unbedingt-probieren-müssen –Blick". Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder ein Kaffeersatz...  
  
„Was gibt es denn Neelix?" fragte Janeway sichtlich schlecht gelaunt als der Talaxianer direkt auf sie zusteuerte.  
  
„Ich habe eine ganz neue Kreation erstellt! Aus dem Gemüse, dass wir auf dem Planeten gesammelt haben! Sie müssen heute unbedingt im Kasino vorbeischauen! Also, ich erwate sie, sagen wir mal... um 12 Uhr 30 Bordzeit im Kasino?" Sie hatte Recht gehabt- Leider...Was sollte sie machen. Neelix sagen, dass sie überhaupt keine Lust hatte das Versuchskaninchen für ihn zu spielen? Nein, das würde ihm das Herz brechen... Konnte der Doktor ihr nicht eine Leolawurzel-Allergie diagnostizieren...?  
  
„Also gut, Neelix wenn nichts anderes dazwischenkommt... erwarten sie mich um 12.30 Uhr..." erwiderte sie resignierend.  
  
Als sie endlich auf der Brücke angekommen war, war ihre Stimmung auf dem Nullpunkt. Sie warf Chakotay einen Vilsagenden Blick zu. Dieser verstand sofort und lächelte. Sie nickte ihm dankend zu und verschwand in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. Auf den Indianer war immer verlass. Nun konnte sie hoffen den Rest des Tages nicht mehr gestört zu werden... Sie schloss die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und begann die schmerzenden Schläfen zu massieren. Plötzlich hatte sie das unangenehme Gefühl nicht allein zu sein, es war doch nicht..., oder doch. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Oh nein....  
  
„Q!"  
  
„Ah, Hallo Kathy!"  
  
Warum, warum zum Teufel immer sie? Q konnte doch beliebig im ganzen Universum wählen wen er nerven würde, warum immer sie? Und warum ausgerechnet Heute?  
  
„Was gibt es Q?" fragte sie ungeduldig. Er hatte jetzt eine Frau und einen Sohn, eigentlich müsste es ihm an Beschäftigung nicht mangeln. „Ich wollte einfach mal vorbeischauen..." antwortete er unschuldig.  
  
„Sie erwarten nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich ihnen das glaube, oder?" entgegnete „Kathy" genervt.  
  
Doch einen Moment später schnipste Q mit dem Finger und verschwand.  
  
Janeway seufzte, stand auf und betrat die Brücke. Erstaunt sah Chakotay sie an.  
  
„Ich hatte eben Besuch... von Q!" teilte sie mit. Nun schien auch der Indianer langsam genervt zu werden. Ebenso wie der Rest der auf der Brücke befindlichen Offiziere. Bis auf Tuvok natürlich...  
  
„Wenn er irgendwo auf dem Schiff auftauchen sollte, will ich es sofort wissen!"  
  
Kurz überlegte sie ob sie auf der Brücke bleiben sollte, aber dann beschloss sie, dass sie lieber zurück in den Bereitschaftsraum gehen sollte. Es gab sowieso noch jede Menge Arbeit die auf sie wartete. Also replizierte sie noch eine Tasse Kaffe, allerdings wusste sie, dass es nicht die letzte bleiben würde, und machte sich an die Arbeit. Unterbrochen wurde sie erst als ihr Kommunikator piepste. Oh nein, hoffentlich nicht Q... Aber es war nur Neelix, der sie daran erinnerte, dass sie eine Verabredung hatten und sie bereits viel zu spät dran war... Neelix, den hatte sie ja ganz vergessen... Sofort machte Janeway sich auf den Weg zum Kasino.  
  
Als sie endlich dort eintraf wartete der Talaxianer schon ungeduldig. Er wollte grade beginnen seine neuesten Errungenschaften anzupreisen, als er sich selbst unterbrach und an Janeway vorbei an einen für sie nicht sichtbaren Punkt blickte. „Was gibt es, Q?" fragte diese ohne sich umzudrehen, es konnte nur er sein.  
  
„Oh, Kathy, woher wussten sie, dass ich es bin?" entgegnete dieser, jedoch nicht wirklich verdutzt wirkend.  
  
Neelix konnte Q, so wie nahezu jeder an Bord überhaupt nicht leiden. Dieser Kerl störte nur und brachte die Voyager andauernd in Schwierigkeiten... Jetzt schnipste er schon wieder mit seinem Finger, woraufhin er verschwand... mit dem Captain. Nun stand Neelix allein da, mit einer großen Schüssel die, seiner Meinung nach, voller Köstlichkeiten war. Frustriert stellte er sie auf der Theke ab, überlegte kurz, griff dann nach einem Teller...  
  
Etwas erleichtert war Janeway schon, als sie merkte, dass Q sie nur in ihren Bereitschaftsraum transportiert hatte und nicht schon wieder ins Kontinuum.  
  
„Also Q, heraus mit der Sprache. Was ist los? Ich warne sie. Ich bin Heute nicht in der Laune für ihre Spielchen!" begann der Captain. „Och, Kathy..." begann Q. Kathy wie sie das hasste. Nur er besaß die Unverschämtheit sie so zu nennen. „Ich wollte sie nur an ihre Pflichten als Patentante erinnern..." vollendete er.  
  
„Und wo ist der Kleine? Bei ihrer Frau?" wollte die Kommandantin wissen.  
  
„Frau!" Q klang verächtlich. „Das ist ja das Problem..." erklärte er.  
  
Täuschte sie sich, oder war auf seinem Gesicht so etwas wie Traurigkeit zu erkennen... „Wir haben uns getrennt! Aber sie will mir den Kleinen nicht geben! Dabei war das alles meine Idee!" Janeway hob eine Augenbraue, schließlich war sie auch ziemlich involviert gewesen... „Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" hackte sie nach. Sie hatte es gewusst! Warum war sie Heute Morgen nicht einfach im Bett geblieben, obwohl Q das vermutlich auch nicht sonderlich gestört hätte. Im Gegenteil, sie dachte an frühere Treffen mit ihm zurück.  
  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte er ungeduldig. „Liebste, schönste Kathy, du musst mir helfen das Sorgerecht für ihn ganz an mich zu übertragen! Und ganz nebenbei, jetzt wo ich wieder solo bin..." „Denken sie nicht einmal daran!" Janeway rollte die Augen und unterbrach ihn sofort. Dieser Q hatte die Fähigkeit sie auf die Palme zu bringen.  
  
„Und wie stellen sie sich das vor?" „Also erst einmal gebe ich den Kleinen Q2 in die Obhut seiner Patentante. Da kann auch diese störrische MrsQ nichts gegen einwenden! Ich werde solange versuchen ihr klarzumachen, dass ich ihn viel besser erziehen könnte!"  
  
Janeway bezweifelte, dass dies etwas bringen würde. Alle Q waren gleich stur. Es würde vermutlich eine Schlammschlacht geben, die einige Jahrtausende dauern würde. Und sie hätte also bis zum Ende ihres Lebens auf den Kleinen Q aufzupassen. Tolle Aussichten. Aber was sollte sie sonst tun.  
  
„Gut Q, ich werde auf den Kleinen aufpassen, aber nur drei Wochen lang! In diese Zeit müssen sie alles klären!" Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es ihnen gelingen wird fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
„Danke Kathy! Ich schicke ihn Morgen früh her!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um schnipste mit dem Finger und verschwand. Janeway hoffte inständig, dass er seinen Sohn nicht persönlich vorbeibringen würde. Seufzend setzte sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Wenn sie ehrlich war, freute sie sich fast den Kleinen wieder zu sehen...  
  
Kurze Zeit später betrat Chakotay ihren Raum. „Neelix hat mir berichtet, Q hätte sie entführt." erklärte er lächelnd. „Aber wir fanden schnell heraus wohin er sie verschleppt hatte! Allerdings hatte er die Türen verschlossen... ich bin neugierig, was wollte er?" fragte der erste Offizier noch immer lächelnd.  
  
Missmutig erzählte sie ihm alles. „Chakotay, ein Sorgerechtsstreit im Kontinuum! Können sie sich vorstellen, was das für Ausmaße annehmen kann?" Nachdenklich nickte Chakotay.  
  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass wir nicht wieder in die Schusslinie geraten!" Damit sprach sie aus, was sie Beide dachten. Bei den Q nahm alles immer gleich gigantische Maßstäbe an. Chakotay riss sie aus den Gedanken.  
  
„Jetzt bin ich erst einmal gespannt was da mit dem Kleinen auf uns zukommt!" „Ich auch, Commander, das können sie mir glauben!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch das piepsen ihres Kommunikators wach. „Brücke an Captain Janeway..." erklang Harrys Stimme. „...hier ist jemand, der sie sprechen will..." Sofort schlug sie die Augen auf und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Fünf Minuten später betrat sie die Brücke. Als sich die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Das Schauspiel was sich ihr darbot war so skurril, dass sie gelacht hätte, wenn Tuvok ihr nicht einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen hätte.  
  
Auf dem Sessel des Captains saß ein Junge. Wüsste sie, dass er menschlich wäre so hätte sie ihn für etwa zwölf Jahre alt gehalten. Aber allein schon der sture Blick in seinen Augen zeigte ihr, dass dies Qs Sohn sein musste. Vor ihm kniete Harry und versuchte den Jungen zum verlassen des Sessels zu bewegen. Doch dieser machte keine Anstalten dieser „lästigen" Bitte nachzukommen. Sichtbar frustriert stand der junge Asiat auf und warf dem Captain einen resignierenden Blick zu. Sie quittierte dies mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Langsam ging sie auf den kleinen Q zu. Sie fragte sie sich wie es sein konnte, dass sie eigentlich ein Kleinkind erwartet hatte... sie hätte sich doch denken müssen das die Kindheit bei Qs schneller von statten ging. Warum eigentlich? Fragte sie sich. Qs waren doch unsterblich. Theoretisch müsste ihre Kindheit doch dann länger andauern...  
  
Sie kniete sich vor Q2 hin. „Hallo Patentante!" sagte er und Janeway fiel sofort auf, dass auch in seiner Stimme dieser gewisse arrogante Unterton herauszuhören war. Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass er begann sie Kathy zu nennen.  
  
„Willst Du meinen Sessel nicht verlassen? Komm ich führ Dich auf dem Schiff herum!" begann sie vorsichtig und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Doch der Junge machte überhaupt keine Anstalten auch nur im geringsten Maße zu gehorchen. Stattdessen zog er seine Beine an, stellte seine Füße auf den Sessel und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Kathryn seufzte. Dreimal wiederholte sie ihre Bitte doch Q2 ignorierte sie einfach.  
  
Janeway versuchte es ein viertes Mal und klang nun schon ziemlich ungeduldig. Harry und Tom schauten sich auf diese spezielle Art und Weise an die mehr als tausend Worte sagt. Die Kommandantin bemerkte dies und warf den Beiden vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu.  
  
Was sollte sie nun machen? Sie konnte den Jungen doch nicht einfach anschreien, vor allem vor dem Hintergrund, dass es sowieso nichts bringen würde. Aber in diesem Fall schien jede Art von Autorität einfach an dem kleinen Q abzuprallen. Also musste sie eine andere Taktik entwickeln... sie grinste als ihr eine Idee kam. Ohne weitere Worte nahm sie in Chakotay Sessel platz. Sie würde Q2 ebenfalls ignorieren. Irgendwann würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben als doch auf sie zu hören. Vermutlich ging es im Endeffekt sowieso nur um Aufmerksamkeit und sobald er die nicht mehr bekam würde ihm langweilig werden..., hoffentlich...  
  
Der Junge ließ sie jedoch noch eine ganze Weile zappeln.  
  
Unterdessen hatte Chakotay die Brücke betreten und er schien sichtlich verdutzt. Er rollte die Augen als er die Gestalt sah die auf Janeways Platz saß. Das war ja wohl mal wieder typisch. Und wo sollte er jetzt sitzen? Er sah den Captain missmutig an. Doch als sie ihm einen Hilflosen Blick zuwarf und entschuldigend auf ihren Bereitschaftsraum deutete musste er doch lächeln und ging in den Bereitschaftsraum. Bevor sich die Tür automatisch schloss sah er, dass Kathryn sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. Kurze Zeit später betrat auch sie den Raum und replizierte sich erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee. Sie fragte Chakotay ob er auch eine wolle doch er verneinte.  
  
Janeway nahm ihrem ersten Offizier gegenüber Platz und schilderte ihm die Situation. Chakotay wollte grade etwas erwidern als sich die Tür öffnete und Q2 hereinkam. „Führen sie mich durch das Schiff!" befahl er der Kommandantin. Kathryn fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Was erlaubte sich dieser kleine Bengel? Sie sah Chakotay an, der sofort reagierte. „Hat man Dir nicht beigebracht Bitte zu sagen?"  
  
„Ich habe nicht vor mich mit einem derart ungebildeten Individuum abzugeben! Und überhaupt, haben sie denn keine Angst, dass ich mit meinen allmächtigen Kräften der Voyager schaden könnte?" erklärte der nur etwa 1, 40m große Q. „Ich kommuniziere nur mit meiner Patentante!" fuhr er fort und musterte Janeway"...wenn es sein muss..." Der Captain schnappte nach Luft und nahm erst Mal einen Schluck Kaffee um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Jetzt drohte er ihnen auch noch. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Q an Arroganz nicht zu übertreffen sei aber das hier belehrte sie eines Besseren. Es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass Q seinen Sohn so schlecht erzogen hatte. Schließlich hatte es sogar Augenblicke gegeben in denen sie sich einigermaßen mit ihm verstanden hatte.  
  
Sie warf Chakotay einen letzten, fassungslosen Blick zu und verließ dann den Raum. Q2 folgte ihr.  
  
Sie führte ihn auf dem Schiff herum.  
  
Zuerst zeigte sie ihm den Maschinenraum. Doch der Junge rümpfte nur die Nase und bekräftigte immer wieder wie primitiv die Voyager doch wäre. Schon nach wenigen Minuten fragte Janeway sich warum sie sich eigentlich die Mühe gab alles zu erklären, denn der junge Q hörte ihr überhaupt nicht zu.  
  
Als nächstes betraten sie die Krankenstation. Q2 schaffte es tatsächlich den Doktor so zu verärgern, dass dieser wütend sein Programm deaktivierte.  
  
Nach einigen weiteren Stopps im Transporterraum, den Frachträumen und noch einigen weiteren Stationen auf dem Schiff statteten sie dem Kasino noch einen Besuch ab. Janeways Laune war auf dem Gefrierpunkt. Nun beging Neelix den großen Fehler dem Jungen etwas von seinen neuen Kreationen zum Essen anzubieten. Die Kommandantin versuchte noch ihn mit vager Gestikulation und Blicken davon abzuhalten, doch er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Der Effekt war furchtbar. Janeway hätte sich am liebsten die Augen zugehalten. Zuerst musst Neelix sich eine zehnminütige Standpauke darüber anhören, dass Qs eigentlich gar keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen mussten. Und schon gar nicht solch primitive. Dann probierte er doch einen winzigen Bissen und tat etwas, das den Captain fast zur Verzweiflung brachte. Er spuckte es wieder aus. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Doch sie wusste nicht wie stark die Kräfte die er bereits besaß waren. Vielleicht hätte er die Voyager in einen Mikroorganismus verwandelt oder Schlimmeres. Das war zu riskant.  
  
Neelix stand einfach nur Fassungslos da und starrte Q2 an. Dann wandte er sich wortlos ab.  
  
Vorwurfsvoll sah Janeway den Jungen an. „Ich will jetzt auf mein Quartier!" Plötzlich fiel der Kommandantin etwas auf. „Du hast überhaupt keine allmächtigen Kräfte! Sonst würdest Du dich doch mit eine Schnipsen selbst dorthin befördern!" Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft auf der Voyager schien die Arroganz aus seinen Zügen gewichen zu sein. „Mein Vater hat mich von ihnen entbunden. Er hatte Angst das ich von hier zu fliehen versuchen würde!" Janeway wollte grade etwas erwidern doch der Junge unterbrach sie. „...und das hätte ich auch getan!" ergänzte er und alles schien wieder beim Alten zu sein. „Ich will auf mein Quartier!" wiederholte er ungeduldig. Schweigend geleitete der Captain ihn dorthin. Zum Glück musste sie sich ihr Quartier nicht mit diesem unverschämten Kerl teilen! Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Q2 geschlossen hatte schüttelte sie frustriert den Kopf. Und dies musste sie nun drei Wochen lang ertragen.  
  
Sie wollte grad auf die Brücke zurückkehren als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Und ohne zu Zögern ging sie in Richtung Kasino.  
  
Neelix machte keinen sehr glücklichen Eindruck. Kathryn setzte sich gemeinsam mit ihm an einen Tisch und begann ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Das schuldete sie ihm einfach.  
  
Als sie fertig war, schien Neelix seltsamer Weise absolut besänftigt, er lächelte sogar.  
  
„Jetzt verstehe ich!" sagte er. Janeway war verdutzt über diese Worte. „Ich glaube, ich kann nicht ganz folgen..." Neelix lächelte noch immer. „Es liegt doch auf der Hand! Was würden sie tun wenn ihre Eltern sich trennen würden und sich noch dazu streiten würden bei wem sie nun aufwachsen sollten? Ich weiß nicht wie es ihnen gehen würde, aber ich würde dann auch rebellieren! Captain, er ist zwar ein Q aber dennoch ein Kind!"  
  
Wie Recht Neelix doch hatte. Warum war sie nicht darauf gekommen? Aber dennoch konnte das nicht so weitergehen...  
  
Irgendwann suchte sie ihr Quartier auf und schlief sofort ein.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen entwickelte Janeway eine recht effektive Art mit dem Gast umzugehen. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Anfangs rebellierte er noch heftig. Er kam einfach immer wieder auf die Brücke und stand im Weg herum. Doch Janeway hatte die ganze Crew angewiesen nicht auf seine Provokationsversuche einzugehen und als er bemerkte, dass keiner auf ihn achtete und er von keinem besondere Aufmerksamkeit zugeteilt bekam zog er sich beleidigt in sein Quartier zurück. Und am dritten Tag nach seiner Ankunft auf der Voyager sah man fast nichts mehr von ihm.  
  
Der Captain war heilfroh darüber. So konnte sie sich endlich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Gegen Abend hatte sie dann doch Mitleid mit dem Kleinen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen und so konnte sie einfach eintreten.  
  
Q2 saß vor dem Fenster und sah hinaus. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass die Kommandantin den Raum betrat. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. Doch sofort als er sie sah stand er auf, ging in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.  
  
Janeway stand seufzend auf. „Komm, lass uns reden..." begann sie. Doch der Junge machte keine Anstalten ihrer Bitte Folge zu leisten. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter doch er schüttelte sie ab. Dennoch schickte er sie nicht vor die Tür.  
  
Janeway beschloss sich einfach wieder auf der Couch niederzulassen und zu warten bis er auf sie zukam.  
  
Nach einer Weile setzte er sich dann auch an das andere Ende der Couch und drehte den Kopf vom Captain weg.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne einander anzusehen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Keiner von ihnen merkte wie die Zeit verging. Irgendwann begann Q2 einfach zu reden. Er sah Janeway nicht an während er sprach.  
  
„Meinen sie es ist leicht wenn die eigenen Eltern einen wie einen Gegenstand behandeln. Sie streiten drum wer mich besitzen darf." Er sah sie an.  
  
Der Captain sagte nichts, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie verstand ihn. Er war zwar ein Q aber dennoch auch ein Kind.  
  
Wieder saßen sie eine Zeit lang still nebeneinander. Dann startete Janeway einen weiteren Annäherungsversuch. Diesmal zog er seinen Arm nicht weg als sie ihm die  
  
Hand erneut auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so viel Unruhe gestiftet habe, aber..." begann er, doch Janeway unterbrach ihn. „Es ist schon in Ordnung!"  
  
Irgendwann beschloss sie nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen. Sie war sehr erstaunt als sie bemerkte, dass es schon ein Uhr früh Bordzeit war. Demzufolge war sie etwa drei Stunden bei Q2 gewesen.  
  
„Ich glaube es wird langsam Zeit für dich schlafen zu gehen!" teilte sie dem Jungen mit. Und ohne Widerrede kam er dem nach. Janeway wartete noch bis er im Bett lag und eingeschlafen war, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Es war zwar schon spät aber sie war nicht müde. Also replizierte sie sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.  
  
„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?" Chakotay beugte sich zu ihr herüber.  
  
Kathryn lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Ob sie es glauben oder nicht, es ist ganz gut gelaufen! Ich glaube nicht, dass wir mit dem Jungen noch Probleme haben werden. Aber bei Qs kann man sich da ja nie so ganz sicher sein..."  
  
Nun lächelte auch der erste Offizier.  
  
„Aber da kommt vermutlich noch etwas auf uns zu!" fuhr Janeway fort. Erstaunt sah  
  
Chakotay sie an.  
  
„Q und seine Frau beziehungsweise Ex-Frau. Es würde mich sehr wundern wenn die sich einigen, ohne, dass das ganze Kontinuum in Aufruhr gerät." Der Indianer nickte nur.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen reibungslos. Es gab keine Probleme mehr mit dem Jungen. Im Gegenteil. Er entschuldigte sich ohne Widerrede bei jedem Crew Mitglied, dass er in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt hatte, und das waren nicht wenige... Janeway begann sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Sie verbrachten Stunden gemeinsam auf dem Holodeck. Oft saßen sie aber auch nur im Quartier von einem der Beiden und sprachen über alles Mögliche.  
  
Durch den Jungen bekam Janeway die einmalige Chance wirklich etwas über die Q zu lernen. Sie waren hochinteressant, aber auch kompliziert. Und vor allem wahnsinnig arrogant, aber das wusste der Captain ja schon.  
  
Auch zeigte sich Q2 sehr wissbegierig. Er hatte als Q zwar allmächtige Fähigkeiten, doch grade deshalb hatte er nie gelernt wie es war auch einmal Hand anzulegen. Er wusste nichts von Gemeinschaft, Freundschaft, Liebe...  
  
Der Junge hatte viel zu lernen, doch er war in der ganzen Zeit nicht mehr ausfällig geworden, im Gegenteil er begegnete jedem höflich und aufgeschlossen.  
  
Als die drei Wochen sich dem Ende näherten war Janeway zufrieden. Q2 konnte nicht behaupten, dass sein Aufenthalt auf der Voyager umsonst gewesen war.  
  
Auf die Minute genau nach drei Wochen kam Q, früh morgens. Jedoch nicht wie sein Sohn auf der Brücke, sondern, wen wundert's, in Janeways Quartier.  
  
Der Captain wurde von einem „Kathy" direkt neben ihr geweckt. Zuerst dachte sie geträumt zu haben. Doc ein weiteres „Guten Morgen" brachte sie mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurück.  
  
„Q! Was erlauben sie sich!" begann sie entrüstet, woraufhin Q einen Schmollmund zog, mit dem Finger schnipste und verschwand.  
  
Janeway seufzte, stand dann auf und wollte sich grade umziehen als ihr Kommunikator piepste. Sie sah sich um, wo war das Teil nur? Einige Sekunden später fand sie ihn neben ihrem Bett. „Janeway hier, was gibt es?" Dies Mal erklang Chakotays Stimme. „Captain, Q ist hier..." „Ich weiß!" seufzte die Kommandantin. Sie zog sich an gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig, strich sich die Uniform glatt und betrat zwei Minuten später mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand die Brücke.  
  
Q stand lächelnd vor dem Bildschirm. „Hallo Kathy!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Janeway, wie Chakotay verächtlich das Gesicht verzog als er das Kathy hörte. Bei eben demselben Wort zog auch Tuvok eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke wir sollte uns in meinen Bereitschaftsraum zurückziehen, Q!" schlug Janeway vor. Q hob schon die Hand doch der Captain unterbrach ihn. „Die zwei Schritte können wir auch zu Fuß gehen!"  
  
Im Bereitschaftsraum angekommen setzte sich Janeway hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Mit der Hand wies sie auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber. Und leicht überrascht beobachtete sie wie Q dem ohne einen Kommentar nachkam. „Ich nehme an, dass sie ihren Sohn abholen wollen! Er wartet sicherlich schon..." begann Kathryn da Gespräch. „Hat er sich anständig benommen?" fragte Q. Schon an seinem Tonfall bemerkte Janeway, dass er diese Frage nicht stellte weil es ihn interessierte. Sondern sie rein obligatorisch war. Aber dennoch beantwortete die Kommandantin sie mit einem Lächeln. „Es geht dem Jungen gut! Im Moment ist er vermutlich mit Naomi im Kasino..." Nun war Qs Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig geweckt. „Mein Sohn soll mit einem primitiven... Kind zusammen etwas unternehmen? Oh Kathy, warum hast Du das zugelassen?" „Weil ihr Sohn ebenfalls ein Kind ist und der Umgang mit Naomi ihm Spaß macht!" antwortete der Captain energisch. Q schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen, sind sie und ihre Frau zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?" fragte Janeway, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. „EX-Frau!" stellte Q als erstes richtig. „ Sie ist absolut ignorant! Stur wie ein Esel..." „Also Nein." Stellte Kathryn seufzend fest. Das war ihr klar gewesen, aber sie hatte noch die kleine Hoffnung gehab, dass in den Q ein Fünkchen Vernunft steckte. Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können? „Und was gedenken sie nun zu tun?" hackte sie sichtlich entnervt nach. „Ich habe sogar versucht ihr einen Kompromiss vorzuschlagen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie den Jungen alle einhundert Jahre für ein paar Stunden sehen darf, aber..." Nun konnte Janeway ein verächtliches Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Alle einhundert Jahre? Das nennen sie einen Kompromiss? Ich dachte, sie seien so intelligent, Q. Aber das hier ist..." sie wurde unterbrochen, da sich die Voyager gehörig schüttelte. Ohne Q noch einmal anzusehen eilte Janeway auf die Brücke, doch er folgte ihr. „Bericht!" forderte sie. Harry antwortete. „Ein Schiff einer unbekannten Rasse. Scheinbar ein Kriegsschiff. Es ist uns an Feuerkraft und Schildstärke weit überlegen!" „Rufen sie sie!" „Keine Antwort, Captain" erklang Kims Stimme sofort. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wurde das Schiff erneut getroffen. Janeway konnte sich grade noch rechtzeitig festhalten. „Schilde bei 68 Prozent." Berichtete Tuvok sofort. Der Captain drehte sich zu Q um. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas damit zu tun haben?" sie war nicht mehr nur genervt, sie war absolut wütend. „Ach so ja, jetzt wo sie es sagen... ich kenne die. Aber das war nur ganz nebensächlich!" Wieder wurde die Voyager getroffen. „Schildstärke bei 54 Prozent." „Ist der wegen ihnen hier?" Janeway war kurz davor auf Q loszugehen. „Ja, kann schon sein..., aber wie gesagt es war nur eine Nebens..." „Q!!! Sie werden das hier beenden! Sie können mir später erzählen, wie nebensächlich das war!" „Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut!" Q schnipste mit dem Finger und das Schiff verschwand.  
  
Janeway bedeutete Q mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ihr in den Bereitschaftsraum zu folgen. Sie bebte vor Wut. „Also?" fragte sie nur sie setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Die Kaffeetasse die zuvor noch darauf gestanden hatte lag nun auf dem Boden. Zerbrochen. Der Kaffee bildete dort eine Lache. Die Kommandantin ignorierte das. Sie würde sich später darum kümmern. Jetzt musste erst einmal dieses Q-Problem beseitigt werden.  
  
„Also?" wiederholte sie ungeduldig. „Ich habe doch gesagt, das war nicht so wichtig..." „Nicht so wichtig?" Janeway war außer sich. „Die Voyager ist beinahe zerstört worden und sie sagen es wäre nicht so wichtig?" Q zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben gedacht, dass jemand unparteiisches entscheiden sollte, wer nun den Jungen bekommen sollte..." „Mit wir meinen sie sich und ihre Frau? Ex- Frau meine ich natürlich!" fügte Janeway schnell dazu als sie Qs Gesicht sah. „Ja. Doch das stellte sich als Fehlentscheidung heraus..." „Und warum haben die Fremden die Voyager dann angegriffen?" Kathryn war absolut entnervt. Q war dermaßen unkooperativ... alles musste man ihm aus der Nase ziehen. „Ich weiß es nicht!" „Q!!!" Janeway wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen. „In Ordnung... Du siehst entzückend aus wenn Du wütend bist, Kathy!" Q versuchte ein Lächeln, welches jedoch sofort wieder erstarb, als er das Gesicht der Kommandantin sah. „Vielleicht sind sie ein bisschen sauer... aber ich kann das wirklich nicht verstehen! Es ist doch schön hier im Deltaquadranten, oder?" Q sah Janeway an. Diese begann langsam zu verstehen. „Die Fremden sind nicht von hier!" stellte sie fest. „Wo kommen sie her?" „Ach... von einem Sternensystem einige Lichtjahre entfernt..." „Einige Lichtjahre!? Verdammt Q, jetzt lassen sie sich nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!" Q seufzte theatralisch. „Also gut. Die Fremden kommen aus einer anderen Galaxie. Einer nahen anderen Galaxie!" Janeway lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Nach einigen Sekunden sah sie wieder auf. Ihrem Gegenüber direkt ins Gesicht. „Sie haben die Fremden also aus einer anderen Galaxie hergeholt um über ihren Sohn zu entscheiden. Und warum haben sie sie nicht wieder zurückgeschickt?" Q zuckte mit den Schultern „Habe ich doch grade eben auf der Brücke gemacht!" „Wissen sie was? Ich will gar nichts mehr davon hören. Wie können sie nur so unvernünftig sein? Vermutlich hat es ihnen auch noch Spaß gemacht die Leute einfach zu entführen und anschließend einfach hier zu lassen! Und überhaupt... wieso kamen die Fremden zur Voyager?" „Ich muss das Schiff mal so ganz nebenbei erwähnt haben..." Janeway seufzte. „Und das alles für nichts. Sie wissen noch immer nicht wem der Junge nun zugesprochen wird!" Kathryn überlegte. Man sollte meinen, dass die Q als allmächtige Wesen besonders weise sein sollten. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie waren störrisch, egoistisch und absolut kindisch. „Wissen sie überhaupt noch warum sie und Mrs. Q sich gestritten haben?" fragte sie resignierend. „Sie hat..." eine kurze Pause folgte. „Na, auch egal, bei den ganzen Dingen die ich in den Jahrtausenden meiner Existenz erlebt habe, kann ich ja auch mal was vergessen!" Janeway war fassungslos. Das durfte ja wohl nicht war sein. Ein solcher Aufstand wegen irgendeiner Lappalie... „Wenn sie sich nun wegen irgendetwas gestritten haben, dass so unwichtig war, dass sie nicht einmal mehr den Grund dafür wissen. Meinen sie nicht, dass sie es noch einmal mit ihrer Frau reden sollten?" Q schien darüber ernsthaft nachzudenken. „Passen sie noch ein Weilchen auf Q2 auf?" fragte er und verschwand ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten mit einem Schnipsen.  
  
Janeway hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu erwidern, doch Q verschwand ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Sie stand auf und ging zum Replikator, die Kaffee-Lache auf dem Boden ignorierend. „Kaffee, schwarz!" befahl sie dem Computer. Sofort erschien eine dampfende Tasse mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Sie nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz und trank einen Schluck. Das war jetzt genau das, was sie brauchte. Doch die Ruhe dauerte nur kurz an. Denn kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zum Bereitschaftsraum. Und Q2 trat ein. Hinter ihm stand Harry und sah den Captain entschuldigend an. Sie gab ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass es in Ordnung wäre und er sie allein lassen konnte. Als die Tür sich wieder schloss stand der Junge vor dem Schreibtisch, sagte gar nichts, sondern schaute Janeway fragend an. Sie seufzte, stand auf, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und sah den Jungen an. Täuschte sie sich, oder sah sie so etwas wie Traurigkeit in den Augen des kleinen Q? „Wo ist mein Vater?" fragte er. Janeway nahm ihn and der Hand und führte ihn aus dem Bereitschaftsraum heraus. „Komm wir gehen ins Kasino, etwas essen!"  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Kasino hatte Janeway Zeit genug zu überlegen wie sie dem Jungen die Situation erklären sollte. Sie entschloss sich für die ganze Wahrheit. Sie würde Q2 erzählen was es mit dem Angriff auf sich hatte und warum sein Vater ohne ihn zu begrüßen wieder verschwunden war. Kurze Zeit später betraten die Beiden das Kasino. Neelix begrüßte sie fröhlich. Die Umstände seiner ersten Begegnung mit Q2 schien er vergessen zu haben. Und seit dem hatten sich zwischen den zweien eine richtige Freundschaft gebildet. Janeway nahm mit dem Jungen an einem Tisch am Fenster Platz. Sie probierten einige von Neelix neuesten Kreationen, die... sehr interessant schmeckten. Q2 hörte ihr ohne sie zu unterbrechen zu, bis sie ihre Schilderungen beendet hatte. Er senkte den Kopf und sah betrübt auf den Boden. Die Kommandantin wusste diese Geste nicht recht zu deuten, aber wenn sie sich nicht ganz täuschte, so schämte sich der Junge für das, was sein Vater tat...  
  
„Weißt Du was?" der Junge duzte Janeway schon seit einiger Zeit, immerhin war sie seine Patentante. „Am liebsten würde ich gar nicht mehr ins Kontinuum zurückkehren...! Ich weiß genau, dass ich eines Tages genauso werde wie mein Vater, genauso wie alle Q. Kathryn, ich möchte das nicht! Bitte darf ich auf der Voyager bleiben..."  
  
Der Captain seufzte. „Weißt Du, ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist. Du gehörst ins Kontinuum. Auf die Dauer wird das Schiff für Dich zu einem Gefängnis werden. Deine allmächtigen Fähigkeiten... all das sind Dinge, die Du auf der Voyager nicht weiterentwickeln kannst, die Du nicht ausleben kannst. Und überhaupt. Deine Eltern lieben Dich, sie werden es nicht zulassen, dass Du sie verlässt. Ob Du es mir glaubst oder nicht, Du bist ihnen sehr wichtig!" Q2 sah ihr traurig ins Gesicht. „Wirklich? Dann verbergen sie es aber gut..." „Sie sind Qs!" war Janeways Antwort und damit entlockte sie dem Jungen doch noch ein breites Grinsen. Er war wirklich etwas Besonderes und sie würde ihn vermissen...  
  
Eine knappe Stunde später brachte der Captain den Jungen in sein Quartier. Sie setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und wartete bis er eingeschlafen war. Natürlich mussten Q nicht schlafen, doch langsam schien es ihm Spaß zu machen sich wie ein Mensch zu benehmen. Zu essen, zu schlafen und so weiter...  
  
Schmunzelnd verließ die Kommandantin den Raum. Die Anwesenheit des kleinen Q tat ihr gut. Es war mal etwas anderes als immer nur jeden Tag für den Dienst aufzustehen.  
  
Kurz darauf betrat sie die Brücke. „Und, schläft er?" fragte Chakotay lächelnd. Janeway erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte.  
  
Nach einigen ereignislosen Stunden auf der Brücke begab sich der Captain gähnend in ihr Quartier.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie von einem dezenten Räuspern. Grade wollte sie sich umdrehen und Q anweisen ihr Quartier zu verlassen, da erkannte sie grade noch rechtzeitig, dass es sich bei der Gestalt neben ihrem Bett um MrsQ handelte. Schnell stand Janeway auf und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über.  
  
„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie die weibliche Q. „Ich wollte ihnen nur Bescheidgeben, dass Q und ich uns wieder vertragen haben und ein weiteres Mal versuchen wollen den Jungen zu erziehen." „Ach, haben sie das?" hackte Janeway misstrauisch nach. „Wo ist Q denn überhaupt? Sonst stört es ihn doch auch nicht einfach in mein Quartier einzudringen..." MrsQ rümpfte die Nase. „Er meinte, dass sie ihn angewiesen hätten dies zu unterlassen! Er wartet in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum!" Janeway war begeistert... Q hatte einer Bitte von ihr Folge geleistet... das war etwas Neues... einfach unglaublich! MrsQ unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge indem sie sich und den Captain mit einem Schnipsen in den Bereitschaftsraum beförderte. Dort wartete Q tatsächlich bereits auf sie. Er musterte die Kommandantin amüsiert. Als diese an sich herunter sah wusste sie auch weshalb. Sie trug noch ihr Nachthemd und darüber den Morgenmantel... Die Kommandantin tat so als würde sie es gar nicht bemerken...  
  
Kathryn sah die Beiden erwartungsvoll an. Q ergriff sofort das Wort. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass es das Beste für den Jungen ist wenn wir versuchen ihn gemeinsam zu erziehen..." „Q! Ich muss sie daran erinnern, dass ihr Sohn kein Spielzeug ist. Sie können ihn nicht einfach hin und her schieben wie es ihnen grade gefällt!" Janeway war sich wirklich nicht sicher ob sie sowohl Q als auch seiner Frau in diesem Punkt Kompetenz zusprechen konnte. Aber natürlich konnte sie den Zweien ihren Sohn auch nicht vorenthalten. Seufzend musste sie also zustimmen, dass Q2 zu seinen Eltern zurückkehren sollte. Jedoch erstaunte Q die Kommandantin einmal mehr als er meinte zu seiner Partnerin meinte: „Ich denke Kathy möchte sich erst einmal von dem Kleinen verabschieden! Wir holen ihn heute Abend ab!" Soviel Sensibilität hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut!  
  
Nachdem die zwei Q sich „hinfortgeschnipst" hatten betrat sie in Gedanken versunken die Brücke. Einige Schritte vom Turbolift entfernt blieb sie stehen als sie merkte, dass sehr viele verunsicherte Augenpaare auf ihr ruhten. Natürlich! Janeway hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Ein Captain, der im Nachthemd über die Brücke marschiert kann mitunter auch schon mal ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen... Sie sah sich Hilfesuchend nach Chakotay um, aber der war nicht anwesend, seine Schicht würde erst in einigen Stunden beginnen... Also blieb der Kommandantin nichts anderes übrig als gequält zu lächeln und entschuldigend mit den Achseln zu zucken. Das reichte hoffentlich als Erklärung... Aber irgendeine Stimme im Inneren sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt erst einmal für Gerüchtestoff, welcher für Monate reichen würde, gesorgt hatte. Schnell verließ sie die Brücke.  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später betrat sie das Quartier von Q2. Der Kleine lag noch im Bett und schlief tief und fest. Sie weckte ihn vorsichtig. Nachdem er vollständig angezogen war gingen sie gemeinsam ins Kasino, wo Neelix ihnen ein Frühstück zubereitete, dass er vermutlich als Delikatesse, Janeway jedoch vorsichtig als „sehr interessant schmeckend" beurteilen würde.  
  
Während sie aßen erklärte Kathryn Q2 den neusten Stand der Dinge. Berichtete, dass sie Besuch von seinen Eltern gehabt hatte und dass diese ihn am Abend zurück nach Hause holen würden. Der Kleine nickte nur.  
  
Der Captain hatte sich extra den ganzen Tag frei genommen. Und so gingen sie gemeinsam aufs Holodeck und spazierten durchs Schiff.  
  
Sie waren ausgelassen, fröhlich, vielleicht auch ein bisschen albern... kurz, es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag- für Beide. Doch es war auch ein Nachmittag, der viel zu schnell endete...  
  
Plötzlich war es Abend, Zeit für den Abschied. Pünktlich um sieben Uhr Bordzeit erschien Q auf der Brücke.  
  
Janeway sah den Jungen an. Entschlossen nahm sie ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn feste an sich. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Schnell ließ sie ihn wieder los und wandte sich an Q. „Wenn es wieder Probleme gibt... sie werden mich schon finden!" Q nickte nur. Daraufhin verschwanden die Beiden mit einem Schnipsen.  
  
Kathryn senkte den Kopf und ging schnell in ihren Bereitschaftsraum, damit die Crew nicht sehen würde, dass ihr de Abschied von Q2 wirklich schwer viel. Sie stand vor dem Fenster und sah hinaus. Sie hatte den Jungen sehr lieb gewonnen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr auch einmal ein Kind zu haben... doch jeden Tag schwanden ihre Chancen. Die Kommandantin hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Erst als jemand sie sanft an der Schulter berührte, wurde sie sich einer Präsenz bewusst. Leicht erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte direkt in Chakotays Gesicht. Sie standen sich ganz nah. Kathryn konnte seinen Atem spüren. Dieser Moment schien ewig anzudauern. Bis der Captain sich abwendete. „Ich werde ihn vermissen..." sie seufzte. „Ich weiß!" der erste Offizier nahm sie einfach in den Arm, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Janeway schloss die Augen. Es tat so gut zu wissen, dass sie nicht allein war und niemals allein sein würde... br -ENDE- 


End file.
